'Hey it's Fans Day!' Cheers For New Year's Party This Sunday
January 16, 2016 IBC-13's top-rating and multi-awarded youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! unveil its new set and all-new performances as the Sunday feel-good party on Philippine TV this Sunday. Fans are coming your way as the hottest loveteam James Reid and Nadine Lustre for Hey it's Fans Day! stage for a rare collaboration in JaDine in Love. Prepare for a rising singing champions with the Singing Superstar are Joshua Cadelina, David Archuleta, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug. For the old-school musical vibe with Donnalyn Bartolome, Miguel Aguila, Alyssa Angeles and Young JV, while back-to-back birthday treats from Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada are also coming your way. Get ready for an all-out dance moves as Dance Prince Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia in Danze Revolution together with Gabbi Garcia and Eugene Herrera. Boy group Harana composed of Joseph Marco, Marlo Mortel, Michael Pangilinan and Bryan Santos performed the song The Tracks of My Hears (originally by Go West). Added to the talents of Secarats are Justin Ward, Keith Cruz, Hiro Volante, Carleen Sky Aclan, Michael Tañeca, Denise Canlas, Harold Rementilla, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Miguel David, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Via Saroca and Renz Aytona as they join the party in Hey it's Fans Day! in the newest segment entitled Team Secarats. The party continues in Hey it's Fans Day! with the grand launch of IBC-13’s first-ever Philippine adaptation of Koreanovela Glory Jane led by Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao together with the powerhouse cast Experience a kilig overload with hottest Kapinoy loveteams Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga, and Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes. Groove to the moves of SuperSayaw for Ingrid dela Paz, Albie Casiño, Cherryz and Dominic Roque. The one and only Prince of R&B Young JV, meanwhile, had another all-out performance in Doin' for YJV; and an all-out sing-along in KaraokeKada for Andre Paras and Diego Loyzaga with Cherryz. Hey it's Fans Day! airs every Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYNEWYEARPARTY. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (January 17, 2016) : Opening: James Reid, Coleen Garcia and Andre Paras : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Shanne Velasco (perform for Strings by Shanne Velasco) : Rodjun Cruz : Josh Padilla (sing for (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction by The Rolling Stones) : Cherryz Mendoza (sing for Break the Rules - Charli) : Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Heroes (We Could Be) by Alesso) : Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson, Alexandra Macanan and BJ Forbes : Young JV (sing-rap for Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) : Josh, Cherryz, Young JV and Shanne (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) with Rodjun, Liza and Diego, Michelle and Bret, Alexandra and BJ : '''Production number : Harana (sing The Tracks of My Tears - Go West) : Got To Have You - Young JV : You Can't Be Right - Mayonnaise : The Juans (sing Ating ang Mundo) (on APO Tanghali Na! on January 16, 2016) : Cherryz Mendoza sings One Day in Hey it's Fans Day! (YouTube) : Cherryz Mendoza, the lead star of Glory Jane sings One Day on Hey it's Fans Day!. : Hiro Volante : Joy Viado : Keith Cruz : Francis Magundayao : Sunshine Cruz : Cherryz Mendoza (sing One Day) : Christian Vasquez : Rico dela Paz : Paolo Contis : Bettina Carlos : Mymy Davao : Ace Espinosa 'Birthday celebration during ''Hey it's Fans Day! episode (history) '''2014 *Janella Salvador (first-ever birthday bash: March 30, 2014) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 6, 2014) *Joshua Cadelina (April 13, 2014 singing There's No Easy Way) *James Reid, Yassi Pressman, Francis Magundayao, Albie Casiño and Josh Padilla (May 11, 2014) *Diego Loyzaga and Tricia Santos (May 18, 2014) *Rico dela Paz (May 25, 2014) *Jerome Ponce (June 1, 2014) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 6, 2014) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 20, 2014) *Ella Cruz (August 17, 2014) *Aria Clemente and Sofia Andres (August 24, 2014) *Coleen Garcia and Miguel Aguila (September 21, 2014) *Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez (September 28, 2014) *Rodjun Cruz (October 5, 2014) *Nadine Lustre and Andre Paras (October 26, 2014) *Shanne Velasco (November 2, 2014 singing Narito Ako) *Fretzie Bercede (November 23, 2014) *Alexandra Macanan (November 30, 2014) *Jazz Ocampo and Nichole Baranda (December 14, 2014) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 28, 2014) 2015 *Liza Soberano, Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 4, 2015) *Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada (Janaury 18, 2015) *Marc Carlos de Leon (February 15, 2015) *Shy Carlos and Cherryz Mendoza (March 15, 2015) *Janella Salvador (March 29, 2015 singing Loving You) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 5, 2015) *Joshua Cadelina (April 19, 2015 singing Ikaw Ang Lahat sa Akin) *James Reid. Yassi Pressman, Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 10, 2015) *AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Tricia Santos and Diego Loyzaga (May 17, 2015) *Rico dela Paz (May 24, 2015) *Jerome Ponce (May 31, 2015) *Donnalyn Bartolome (July 5, 2015) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 19, 2015) *Ella Cruz (August 16, 2015) *Arvin Ventanilla, Aria Clemente and Sofia Andres (August 23, 2015) *Coleen Garcia and Miguel Aguila (September 20, 2015) *Teejay Marquez (September 27, 2015) *Rodjun Cruz and Michelle Vito (October 4, 2015) *Nadine Lustre (October 25, 2015) *Shanne Velasco (sing Love Always Finds Way by Peabo Bryson) and Andre Paras (November 1, 2015) *Kristofer Martin (November 15, 2015) *Fretzie Bercede (November 22, 2015) *Gabbi Garcia (dancing with Coleeen Garcia in 54 Strangers - Seven Lions, Myon & Shane) and Alexandra Macanan (November 29, 2015) *Christian Sy, Jazz Ocampo and Nichole Baranda (December 13, 2015) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 27, 2015) 2016 *Liza Soberano, Marlo Mortel, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi and Elisse Joson (January 3, 2016) *Khalil Ramos and Inah Estrada (January 17, 2016) *100th episode (Janaury 24, 2016) *Bret Jackson (March 13, 2016) *Cherryz Mendoza (March 20, 2016) *Janella Salvador (March 27, 2016 singing Evergreen by Barba Streisand) *Ingrid dela Paz (April 10, 2016) *Joshua Cadelina (April 17, 2016 singing The Times Of Your Life) *James Reid, Francis Magundayao and Albie Casiño (May 8, 2016) *Josh Padilla, Tricia Santos and Diego Loyzaga (May 15, 2016) *Rico dela Paz (May 22, 2016) *Riva Quenery (May 29, 2016) *Young JV, Sue Ramirez and Dominic Roque (July 17, 2016) *Arvin Ventanilla and Sofia Andres (August 21, 2016) *Aria Clemente (August 28, 2016) *Miguel Aguila (September 18, 2016) *Coleen Garcia and Teejay Marquez (September 25, 2016) *Michelle Vito (October 2, 2016) *Rodjun Cruz (October 9, 2016) *Nadine Lustre, Shanne Velasco and Andre Paras (October 30, 2016) *Kristofer Martin and Fretzie Bercede (November 20, 2016) *Gabbi Garcia (November 27, 2016) *Alexandra Macanan (December 4, 2016) *Christian Sy and Nichole Baranda (December 11, 2016) *Jazz Ocampo (December 18, 2016) *David Archuleta and Kristel Fulgar (December 25, 2016) Honofiric Title *James Reid - The Totally Entertainer (since March 2, 2014) (Viva) *Nadine Lustre - The Asia's Next Big Star (since March 2, 2014) (Viva) *Young JV - The One and Only Prince of R&B (since March 2, 2014) (Viva) *Donnalyn Bartolome - YouTube Sensation (since March 2, 2014) *David Archuleta - The International Pinay Singing Sensation (since March 2, 2014) *Janella Salvador - The Asia's Pop Sweetheart / The Primetime Princess of IBC (since March 2, 2014) *Marlo Mortel - The Rockstar Prince (since March 2, 2014) *Cherryz Mendoza - The Mall Princess (since March 8, 2015) *Joshua Cadelina - The Balladeer Prince (since March 2, 2014) (Viva) *Shanne Velasco - The Singing Princess (since March 16, 2014) (Viva) *Veejay Aragon - The Soft Rock Prince (since March 16, 2014) (Viva) *Alyssa Angeles - The Lovely Diva (since July 19, 2015) *Miguel Aguila - The Young Total Performer (since March 2, 2014) *Via Saroca - The Powerul Diva (since January 17, 2016)